


记一次吸猫(下)

by 0062blueee



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M, singtokrist - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0062blueee/pseuds/0062blueee





	记一次吸猫(下)

　　他很瘦了现在，Singto以指节抚摸着对方的背，感觉到那上面有明显的一节节的骨骼凸起。  
　　Singto把自己埋在对方的体内更深一点，便感受到对方弓起了脊背，凸起也变得更明显了。  
　　他忍不住以唇替代，轻轻的盖印上去，然后舌头轻轻的舔舐着，吮吸起来。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　Krist的口中溢出一丝轻叹，“不要啃……”  
　　不过这种时候，他并不会听他的了。  
　　  
　　Singto离开了唇，也将自己完全抽出，听到对方嘶着声的不舍，然后调整了位置，猛的将自己沉入对方体内，同时一口狠狠地咬住了对方的脊骨。  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　他开始大力的挞伐，沉进沉出，同时也不放过他的脊骨，一节一节的啃咬起来。  
　　Krist开始发出了啊啊的叫声，是娇柔的花朵，揉碎了渗出甜蜜的汁水。  
　　  
　　“都……叫你不要了！我的骨头都酥了！”  
　　  
　　Krist摸着自己的后背，身上还有些残留的酥麻在作祟，于是恶狠狠的，一口咬住了眼前人的下巴。  
　　  
　　不过这一下子冒出来的小小狠劲儿，在Singto看来也就像只小猫抓挠似的，他任由对方发狠的咬了会儿，直到Krist咬够了心满意足的放开嘴，才凑上去，一下吻住刚咬完人泛着嫣红的嘴唇。  
　　舌追逐着，不一会儿就和它的主人一样，软化了全融在Singto的口里。


End file.
